1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic release device in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic release device in which a charging circuit comprising a serial connection of a power source, a resistor and a capacitor is formed and a series circuit comprising a switch element and an electromagnet for shutter release is parallel-connected to the capacitor to form a discharging circuit is known, for example, from Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 19526/1977.
This circuit can prevent abnormal operation of an exposure control circuit caused by a drop of the source voltage during the power supply to the electromagnet resulting from releasing operation, but has suffered from a disadvantage that it hastens the deterioration of the capacitor used in the charging-discharging circuit. This is because the capacitor has a property that the deterioration of the characteristic thereof is hastened if charging and discharging are effected simultaneously.